Stolen
by Aoi Sakura Hime
Summary: Sakura's family dies, after being raped by her fiance, she trusts no guys, until she meets a certain amber eyed boy LEMON
1. Default Chapter

Stolen - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, neither do I own the characters (even if I wish I did, that would still make no difference.)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: S+S  
  
Summary: Sakura's family dies, leaving her under the care of Fujitaka's young sister; Fuja, who tries to marry Sakura off to some rich guy. Except the guy wants nothing but her body, and she doesn't want him full stop. After meeting his friend; the mysterious amber eyed guy she may change her mind towards the attitude of all guys?  
  
----------  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Fuja called, making her voice sound sweat and pleasant, "Kenji's here, he would like to see you...dear!" Sakura stared at herself in her dressing table mirror.  
  
'Why? Why? Why? Why am I so unlucky?' She touched the framed photo of her and her family, it had been taken thirteen years back (that would make Sakura 16 seeing as her mother was 3 when she died...I think) - just a few months after the photo had been taken, her mother had passed away. Her father and brother had also left the human world, just a few months back. The flashback of the way their lives ended was insufferable.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Fuja's voice echoed up the stairs. And trust her rotten luck; her appointed guardian; Aunt Fuja (Fujitaka's younger sister) was after her money, and trying to get her engaged to some rich creep called Kenji!  
  
"SAKURA!" Fuja's voice lost it's sweet tone, sounding spiteful and sharp.  
  
"I'm coming Aunt Fuja!" Sakura sighed, she slung her pcoekd of Sakura cards over her shoulder and grabbed her rucksack as she went downstairs.  
  
"Ah Sakura-chan, finally!" Fuja said sweetly, "Kenji's kindly offered to take you out for the day, isn't that kind of him, hm?"  
  
"Hai..." Sakura muttered not looking at Kenji's face, or her aunt's.  
  
"We'll be back around tomorrow?" Kenji said casually, opening the door, waiting for Sakura to exit first.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! TOMORROW?!" Sakura cried in an outburst, after receiving death glances from her aunt she calmed down and accepted the fact.  
  
"Oh, ok, have fun you two! Don't rush back." Aunt Fuja smiled, her smile was getting very tired. "And make sure you behave yourself Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Sakura muttered. 'Yeah sure, have the whole house to yourself to try and find as much of mum's jewellery and precious valuables as possible for 24 hours.' Sakura thought bitterly to herself, reassuring herself that Fuja would never find them as she had hidden them using her Sakura Magic.  
  
"Okay, well then, let's go. Bye Fuja-san!" Kenji called hurriedly pushing a rather reluctant Sakura out the door. He then literally dragged her to his sparkling black limousine and pushed her in roughly as she was being one hell of a stubborn girl.  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Sakura cried amidst fear and confusion.  
  
"My house, I want show you something...I've waited so long." Kenji whispered dangerously, pulling her closer to him he started to run his fingers through her silky auburn hair. Sakura sat stiffly, he was far stronger and more powerful than her. She knew better than to fight back.  
  
After what seemed like eternity the limousine stopped and Kenji courteously opened the door for her. The bronze gates of his residence glittered maliciously as she was led through them. Raising her head she looked about, Kenji's house was huge. It was more like a mansion, no, more like a palace than anything else. Sakura was "invited" to an unknown room by a few of Kenji's maids as he had mysteriously disappeared for a while. The white, polished door opened and an arm hauled her in quickly. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but Kenji covered her mouth, roughly he pushed her further into the room and turned to lock the door.  
  
Sakura watched hi with much fear as he bolted the door, there were several locks. She turned around to inspect the contents of the room. The only thing in the room was...a super king sized four poster bed, laid with clean sheets. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Sakura-chan, my baby." Kenji suddenly pounced on her from behind, grabbing her he began to nuzzle her neck again.  
  
"Erm, Kenji-kun, could you please not...?" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence, Kenji turned her around and kissed her passionately, his tongue pushing against her mouth, commanding her to open, Sakura opened her mouth by accident, and was shocked at angry as Kenji slid his tongue into her mouth and licked the inside of it. Sakura began to try and break away, struggling in his strong grip but he was stronger than her. He began to kiss downwards, trailing little butterfly kisses down her neck as she stood rigidly not knowing what to do. She felt his strong fingers begin to unbutton her cotton shirt, he pushed her onto the four poster bed and prised her shirt off. Letting it drop to the ground.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan, I love you so much." Kenji whispered dangerously in her ear.  
  
"Please, Kenji-kun, get off me! Let me go!" Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. Kenji paid absolutely no attention to her requests, he lay on top of her passively as he began to lick around her bra in circles. Sakura felt like she was being tortured as she screamed out for help, Kenji snaked his hand round her elegant neck threateningly, not neglecting Sakura's bra of any attention. Sakura kept still and quiet as tears trickled down her face. Fumbling round to her back he undid her bra revealing two perfectly formed, milky breasts, he began to lick her right breast, playing with the rose- coloured nipple in between in teeth as she moaned and cried. He moved on to her left breast doing the same thing over and over again, leaving Sakura crying silently, begging him to get off her.  
  
"You're still wearing too much." Kenji hissed at her, he didn't care what she was, who she was or anything, at this moment he wanted her. Very badly. He began to tug at her pants, but she stopped him quite firmly, her hands on his.  
  
"Stop it Kenji-kun! Onegai!" Sakura looked at him pleadingly, she knew she was far weaker than him and if she didn't co-operate, he'd kill her, and even if he didn't kill her, she was sure her aunt would.  
  
"I know you're enjoying this Sakura-chan. Don't pretend you're not because I know you are!" He laughed maniacally and began to ground his hips into hers, her back arched as she felt his hardened penis through his pants dig against her vagina. Gasping, screaming and crying Sakura attempted to stop him as he successfully pulled down her pants, leaving her lying practically naked on the bed, apart from her knickers. Kenji pulled his own clothes off as well, lying on top of her, one hand at her neck, another holding a breast, cupping it against his hand. She wriggled away from him but she felt his grip around her neck tighten, giving up she collapsed and let him get on with whatever he was going to do...crying sorrowfully.  
  
Once again he pressed his bulge into her dip, Sakura reacted again, gasping. His dick had completely hardened and there was a wet patch forming through him briefs. Removing her last item of clothing he threw it aside. Marvelling at the sight of her, how beautiful she was. Getting up for a second he grabbed white rope and tied her to the bed. Sakura lay limply, she had given up all hope...he was going to steal her virginity...and that was that...  
  
Kenji separated her legs and raked his fingers through her curly auburn triangle, he felt her shudder as he did so. Playing with her folds with his fingers, he stuck two of them up her, she jumped responding to him, pulling them out again he licked her sweet juices. Then he began to move in on her, positioning his erect penis so it was at the entrance of her vagina. He felt her quiver, he entered her, grinding his hips into her as she screamed in pain, then he released, moving out and entering again, pushing in a beat until he could push no further. He felt a rush of hot liquid flow through him and enter her. Released, moved out and crushed back into her again, she was tight, milking him of his juices as she cried and screamed, he moaned loudly. Eventually he rolled off her panting, Sakura's beautiful face was red from crying as he untied her and re-dressed himself he left the room so she could get herself back together.  
  
Sakura felt so dirty inside her, she felt so bad and her stomach was all twisted in knots, she had redressed herself and was outside in the corridor with Kenji, there was an uncomfortable silence between the both of them.  
  
A brown haired boy with the most shocking amber eyes Sakura had ever seen came running up to them.  
  
"Kenji, we really need to practice before the tournament." The boy muttered, glancing at Sakura, whom Kenji had his arm round at that time.  
  
"What? Now? But - "Kenji moaned childishly, but was cut short by the boy, silencing him with his hand.  
  
"I mean it Kenji, if we don't practice now it'll be too late. Do you want to lose to the ryuujin (dragon god)?" The amber eyed boy glared at Kenji angrily, impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"Well, hm, ok. Sakura-chan, I've got to go for a while. Gomen nasai. You'll be ok yes?" Kenji nuzzled her neck and looked at her apologetically,  
  
"Kenji-kun, stop it." Sakura flinched and backed away slightly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The training room. You can bring along your little, play-thing too if you want Kenji." The amber eyed boy mumbled with much annoyance.  
  
"Nani?! I am no plaything!" Sakura's ocean-green eyes flared with anger, a storm began to break out in her eyes, thunder and lightening flashing across each of them.  
  
"Fine, come on Sakura-chan. I don't want to leave you here alone." Kenji sighed, and took hold of her wrist and dragged her along.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now, come on Kenji, hit me!" The amber eyed boy coaxed, his sword poised in front of him. They had been at it for some time now, training in the special hall, full of ancient weapons and instruments (not like the sort you play baka!). Sakura stood near the edge watching, with great anticipation, she was intrigued at how well the amber eyed boy fought. She had never seen anyone so talented in Martial Arts.  
  
Kenji was slick with sweat, fresh blood was trickling down from his mouth and other various wounds he had received whilst training. Sakura could tell he was weaker than the amber eyed boy, and he hated her being there to watch him be defeated. Time and time again. Eventually Kenji could withstand it no longer and announced that it was the end of his training session and ran off without a word to shower.  
  
"You're good." Sakura said casually, remaining at her side of the room, without moving.  
  
"Oh, thank you." The amber eyed boy didn't react and was obviously not at all bothered that she was there. He carried on putting the weapons away.  
  
Sakura looked around, admiring the different sorts of weapons hanging on the walls. Walking over to the windowsill she peered out into the large gardens of Kenji's residence. Greenery covered everything, she could see a few water fountains sprouting water, little greenhouses and resting houses built here and there. The amber eyed boy looked at her in disgust, 'one more of Kenji's playthings after his wealth and money' he thought to himself, 'she is no different from the rest of them'. All of a sudden the hall door opened and a sharp, arrow headed spear was thrust through mid air and was flying towards Sakura.  
  
"Nani? Argh!" Sakura saw the spear flying towards her, with one leg she leapt up the high window sill, ran upside down on the ceiling and jumped down at the other side. By then the spear had already embedded itself into the wall, vertical to where Sakura had been standing. A laugh carried throughout the silent hall.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you amaze me sometimes." Kenji appeared from the door, with a broad grin on his face.  
  
"That was a very sick joke Kenji-kun, I could've just stood there and it would've killed me." Sakura muttered darkly.  
  
"Ah, but I know you, and you're powerful enough to dodge in, in fact, you could stop it quite easily." Kenji laughed again.  
  
"Oh, so that was a test was it?" Sakura raised her voice angrily. "Well, stuff you! Let's see how you dodge your spears!" Pulling a spear off the wall she thrust it at Kenji with immense speed and power.  
  
Kenji watched the spear come towards him, and then simply ducked and it flew over his head. "Hah, Sakura-chan, that was too easy."  
  
"Want a bet, watch out behind you!" Sakura said coldly, her eyes focused on the spear that was currently about to fly into the wall. Commanding it to turn around it shot back at him, Kenji jumped up and over it. The spear followed him, leaving him suspended in mid air with a spear about to fly up his ass (owch .) Sakura stopped the spear as it was about to hit him, the spear hovering in mid-air for a minute, then shooting back to Sakura's hand at her command.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The amber eyed boy yelled, as Kenji was about to pick up another weapon to thrust at Sakura. "You two should stop being so childish."  
  
"I'm not being childish, I'm simply seeking avenge." Sakura muttered quietly, only enough for the amber eyed boy to hear.  
  
"Avenge for what?" The amber eyed boy asked curiously.  
  
"Ask him. He's the one who's guilty of it." Sakura replied..and walked away. 


	2. chapter 2

----------------------- Stolen – Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: However much I wish that I owned CardCaptor Sakura, I don't. ;_; So don't sue me.  
  
Rating: R (It deserves it doesn't it?)  
  
Pairings: S+S  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Sumi masen. Honto...*bows* I am sorry I haven't updated for what, like, nearly a year? I have my reasons for doing so. ^^; This is my first and only lemon fic. After receiving some flames I felt really bad about myself and decided to go back to writing clean fics. They're not up here, in fact I've got so used to writing clean fics again that I think I'm going to find it hard to write Lemon...-.-; I just re-read the first chapter of this, and I am amazed by what I wrote...doesn't sound like me at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2...-.-;;; Sorry if it's not as good?  
  
Please, R+R and make me happy ^^ ...onegai? ^^;  
  
P.S. Sorry...-.-; I really am! I very much doubt anyone's gonna read this since I've left it so long I bet you've all forgotten what was in Chapter 1...-.-; It's annoying when that happens. Ne?  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~  
  
The amber eyed boy watched her, as she briskly walked out of the room. He could feel that she was different, in what way exactly he wasn't sure. The doors shut with a thud as they closed behind her, but look of hatred she had given him remained in his mind. He stood, paralysed for a minute, deep in thought.  
  
"What do you think of her Li?" Kenji's voice pierced through the layers of eerie silence that blanketed the room. He turned his head towards the amber eyed boy, and looked at him, waiting for approval.  
  
"Uh." The amber eyed boy stared back at Kenji blankly. "How many more of these playthings will you bring home?"  
  
"She," Kenji said slowly, "is not one of my playthings. She will be my wife." He sounded unsure himself, as his fingers felt the blade of the spear that he held in his hand.  
  
"Wife...hm?" Amber eyes met chocolate brown. "I suppose your other girlfriends know about this?"  
  
"Other girlfriends? I ridded myself of them last month Li. What are you getting so tense about?" Kenji shrugged carelessly. "You really ought to get yourself a girlfriend man...Someone might think you're gay."  
  
"I'm not gay, but then I don't sleep around like you either." Li snapped icily. "You're actually serious about this one?"  
  
"Yep, as serious as you can get, she does have a name you know." Kenji smiled at his friend, "It's Sakura." He turned the spear around in his hands, the dazzling light glinted off the tip. "I like her, I like her a lot. She has such a sense of...innocence?"  
  
"Innocence...Basically you mean she's a virgin right?" Amber eyes looked at him questionably. "You, really are pathetic. Oh well at least it isn't a prostitute this time."  
  
"She WAS a virgin." Kenji looked up at him, his mouth twisted into well- known smile, one of a cat that had cream.  
  
"Right, fine, whatever." The boy with the shocking amber eyes stepped across the room and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura was crying, tears flowed down her pale, soft cheeks. She had lost it, she had lost her virginity to some creep. Her mind kept playing back Kenji on top of her, taunting her, the feel of him inside her...a tree branch snapping caught her attention. She jerked her head backwards to see what was there, it was that hateful amber eyed boy. A sword glistened in his hand, and sweat glistened on his tanned body. She stared at him, but he couldn't see her. She was sitting behind a large oak tree, the damp smell of wood was comforting, and the rough texture of the bark beneath of fingers was soothing.  
  
"Who's there?" The boy spoke out suddenly. A couple of birds took of from their branches.  
  
Sakura sat, terrified. He knew she was there...he was going to hurt her...  
  
"I know you're here. Who are you?" The boy continued, his eyes searched the place, his hand feeling for an aura. "I can feel your presence. You are here. Come out."  
  
Sakura froze in her place, she slowed her breathing and mouthed. "See me not, hear me not, my presence here you have forgot."  
  
A face appeared at her shoulder. He had found her. "Nice rhyme. Where'd you get it from?"  
  
"Wah!" Sakura retreated further into the darkness, into a bush, she crouched, half hidden in shadow.  
  
"Don't hide from me. I won't hurt you." The boy's voice was tender, and soft. "I won't hurt you, honest." A pair of amber eyes looked through the bush searchingly.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" She asked timidly, her voice still high from crying.  
  
"I've been searching for you. You've been haunting my dreams. I've found you now, I want to know why you've been haunting my dreams." He crouched down beside the bush.  
  
"W-what? I have done nothing of the kind." She stared through the leaves and into his eyes. It wasn't that hateful boy after all...the look in his eyes. It was different.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce myself." The boy shook his head carelessly. "I'm Syaoran Li..."  
  
"What? You are Li?" Sakura surprised herself by asking.  
  
"Li? My twin brother is known as Li. Everyone calls me wolf boy." He flashed a wolfish smile at her, and she felt an urge to giggle, smile, and be happy.  
  
"You've been haunting my dreams Miss. I'd like to know who you are and why you've been in my dreams." He asked again, his eyes sincere, the light spots reflecting calmness.  
  
"I haven't been haunting your dreams Wolf Boy. In fact I haven't got the faintest idea who you are so..." She answered, she felt less tense now, something made her really trust this exact image of that hateful boy.  
  
"You are staying in Kenji's household I believe?" He asked softly. He shifted his position slightly, crouching was tiring.  
  
"Yes...I uh...how do you know?" Sakura answered quaintly, curiosity bubbled deep inside her.  
  
"Me? Well, I know because Kenji's one of my friends I guess. He thinks I'm an eccentric actually." He put his arm to his head, and looked embarrassed, his wolfish smile grew larger. It was a pleasant smile, really it was more like a grin than anything else.  
  
"Oh...is that so?" Sakura was really loosening up, she was not aware of the fact that she was steadily moving towards the light, out of the bush....  
  
"Yep...but then I don't blame him. I guess...I am...a...bit...odd." He looked down at his feet, then at the damp, fresh soil that he was crouching on. He looked up again, and he no longer saw a bush, but instead, a large, deep green pair of eyes stared at him. How...beautiful they were. 


End file.
